My lover from the Orient
by GothicGal8541
Summary: WARNING: Involve genderbend Asian countries A tale of love and lust, four Western men share their stories of their Eastern lovers. Pairing include: Russia/China, UK/Hong Kong, America/Japan, France/Korea
1. RussiaXChina

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. There's a bit of history reference, genderbend Asian countries, usage of human names, possible OOC-ness, so if you find it offensive, please DO NOT read, thank you.**

**A/N: Some pairings are more historical, while some are more human characters. Those with numbers at the back will be explained at the bottom. Just to let you know.  
**

**

* * *

**

Greetings. My name's Ivan Braginski.

As you can tell from my name, I represent the country of Russia.

Here I am, telling you, the reader, a story.

My love story about my Oriental lover.

Her name, **Wang Xia (1)** of China.

* * *

I remember that it was late at night when me and my men arrived finally at the palace. The guards knew that we were coming, and we were gladly welcomed. Escorted to the palace, which I daresay, even grander than back home.

I was on a expedition to see China, and hopefully, this time will be success, compared to the **first expedition (2)** that went horribly wrong.

I saw the emperor greeting us in Mandarin, while my translator was the communicator between me and the emperor.

The emperor asked me whether that it was possible to talk about our matter later, due to the late hour. In return of our visit, me and my men will be treated to a a late supper and entertainment, as a part of their hospitality.

I agreed, and of course my men were delighted to hear that there will be good food coming up.

But me, after my fill I asked to be escorted to my room due to that I wanted to get this matter over and done with.

A guide was sent. Dressed in white, she kept her head low, and I just followed her, never seeing her face.

We both walked. She lead, I follow. A door way greeted me and the guide opened it, meaning that this is where I'll spend the night.

She walked away, but me, I was curious on how she looked like.

I caught up with her and gently yanked her shoulder.

What I saw was a sunflower, it's beauty carefully painted on the maiden's face.

The fair skin of that woman looked like the yellow petals , while her hair and dark eyes made up as the core.

She looked shocked, but she bowed and quickly left.

Even as I slept that night, I cannot help but to think about that sunflower.

Why? Well, on the first expedition, I've seen the sunflower on the streets of ancient China, and I fell in love with her the moment she smiled at his people.

* * *

The morning after, the meeting with the emperor went quite smooth.

But what I did not expect was a woman apologizing for her late presence, then taking a seat.

That woman, was the sunflower that guided me yesterday.

I cannot help myself but to drink into her beauty, but I focused on the issues that I wanted to discuss with the emperor.

Me and the emperor agreed to a **treaty(3)**.I guess my purpose here is done.

I went back towards my rooms, but that woman, alone, was at the plum blossom tree, made me distracted.

I did not realize that I was following her, till she said, "Why are you following me aru?"

"You...speak Russian?"

"A little, not much aru. I thought it was best to learn foreign languages so that maybe my nation can communicate better with other nations,"

"Ah, I see,"

"Don't mind me aru, but why did you...yanked my shoulder last night?"

Now I can't really put an answer to that.I paused for a moment or so.

"Well, I... was curious on how you looked like..."

She just said a small 'oh' and we just stared at the falling plum blossoms.

A stray petal fell into her hair and I, well, I took it off.

What I did not expect was the chopstick that held her hair came off, for I did not realize I was tugging it till it fell on my hand.

Her hair fanned off like black silk newly unrolled. Her beauty seemed to be enhanced, yet immortal.

"I'm sorry, I..."

The chopstick just stayed there on my hand.

Her eyes looked upon me with such confusion as she walked away, not bothered with that chopstick.

I looked on my hands for a while, but went back to my rooms as what I planned to do.

* * *

I was packing my things the next day when the door opened.

The sunflower greeted me.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Oh, can I have back my chopstick then?"

I nodded. It puzzled me why she did not take it yesterday.

I was about to reach the chopstick that lay on the bedside table till both our hands touched each other.

I looked up. Our faces merely inches away from each other.

I leaned a little bit and our lips met.

She pushed me back. Oh my stupidity.

She looked at me as if I was a ghost.

"Why did you do that aru?!"

"I don't know,"

The truth is... I really know why I kissed her.

"Is this how your people greet each other aru?"

I really wanted to laugh at that question.

"No, but that is how we just express our feelings."

She looked somewhat confused, but just accept it all the same.

We talked to each other for a while, till I realize that I don't even know her name.

"What's your name?"

"Wang Xia. You aru?"

"Ivan Braginski."

"Have we met before this aru?"

"Does the year 1618 sounds familiar?"

"It does in a way aru."

"Yes, that's when I saw you, maybe you did not see me and I guess...I was rather taken to you."

"I...remember now... I did see you aru, though it was only a glance, but well..."

Silence followed.

She approached me, as if trying to remember my face.

We just stayed in that position for what seemed like hours.

And out of own stupidity again, I kissed her again.

But strangely, she did not mind.

I hope she thinks of it as a greeting.

* * *

My trips to China had been frequent.

Well, it used to be frequent.

I stopped visiting due to the **revolution(4)** that happened in both our countries.

Well, at least Wang Xia understands.

During those 8 years before the revolution Wang Xia and I become close friends.

Well, not exactly close friends, I mean...

I'm actually kind of confused at our relationship.

Am I a friend to her, or just a mere ally?

Did I bore her, telling her stories of my bitter past, just because she's the only thing I have closest to a friend?

We did not mention the kiss, ever.

After the revolution, I came back to China. Wang Xia was there to greet me.

We went back to her house, and I had dinner there while we talked about the revolution that happened.

As I walked my way to bed, I found Wang Xia, this time in a field of flowers in the moonlight.

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

We looked upon each other.

"China?"

"Xia, please aru,"

"Ok, Xia, can I ask something?"

"What is it aru?"

"Am I just your ally?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm just a little confused, am I just an ally or a friend?"

Silence.

"Russia..."

"It's Ivan,"

"Ok, Ivan, it's just that..."

I did not expect him to wrap her arms on my neck so suddenly.

"Ivan, you don't know how long I wanted to do that,"

"But why?"

She withdrew her arms, not looking into my eyes.

"The truth is, I do not know aru, it's just like how you kissed me before you left..."

"Xia, look at me,"

Slowly I raised her chin towards me and I kissed her.

She did not mind at all. She responded too.

Tongues tangoing with each other, the feeling of warmth, Her hands on my neck while my arms supported her waist, everything that a passionate kiss contained.

We broke apart.

"Xia, just to let you know, this is not a greeting, but a way on saying I love you,"

Her cinnamon looked and stared lovingly into my violet.

Are we just friends?

No. Beyond that.

As we kissed again, it meant as the seal of us being lovers.

* * *

Life was a bliss.

Wang Xia and I, unbreakable for 40 years.

We looked like friends on the outside, but we knew better.

I aided her in every war that happened in her country and the two of us entered communism.

She, too, aided me as well when I needed help at war. **But we both suffered a great loss of our people.(5)**

Me, a man who witnessed too much war and bitterness, till he became bitter too, have finally found the warmth he was looking for.

I'll always remember a time in my house.

It was a bright rare morning after a night of love.

I remembered trying to find my shirt as I put back my pants on, but the shirt is still missing.

Then I smelled eggs frying, the delicious scent just made me hungry.

There, I see her wearing my shirt while I see her clothes on the hanging line outside.

I secretly wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled.

"Cheeky,"

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing, just that you wouldn't get any breakfast due to the fact your hands are at my thighs aru,"

"Not if I take it first..."

"Really aru?"

The plate of omelette was lying there

I took it first.

"Hey, it was for me aru!"

"Catch me,da"

We ran all around my house just for a plate of omelette.

I was hiding at the dining room till she caught me.

"You win,da"

"Ha, beat that aru!"

I placed the eggs on the table and kissed her.

I guess after the kiss, I felt quite full already.

I also remembered the time she badly wanted to show me something.

She dragged me halfway towards her house. Ouch.

And there, she showed me a field of sunflowers.

"Do you like them?"

Must have taken her weeks just to grow this...

I smiled. Of course I do. Sunflowers are my favorite flower, but why do I love them?

I wrapped my arms around her waist while my lips kissed her cheeks.

"Do you know why I love them?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"They resemble you, as their core is like your hair and dark eyes, and your skin are it's soft yellow petals but sunflowers wilt. You however, are my immortal sunflower, greeting me every morning without fail, giving me so much warmth and love that I never had before and always there to comfort me. Making me...complete,"

I kissed her on her lips where the sunshine on her made her somewhat glowing.

You could say, since that, my life felt complete.

* * *

But not all relationships are smoothly flowing.

When I found out that our bosses are arguing about border problems, I knew that things are going to get ugly.

I had a little talk with my boss earlier that day.

"Hello Ivan,"

"Hello, Stalin,"

"Come, have some wine as we talk,"

We sat and enjoyed the slightly sweeten wine.

"Stalin, you don't call me unless if it involve our country, what is it now?"

"We've took the county of Belarus, but they refuse to give up, unless if Natalia Arlovskaya, their nation, marries you,"

Shock came into my body like a sudden wave.

"Can't it be someone else other than me?"

"Oh, Ivan. Do you think I don't know your relationship with the enemy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well, our southern neighbour,"

I froze. He must have sent his spies.

"That's why you are chosen. Forget your Chinese lover, remember your duties as Russia,"

"Direct your wrath towards Mao Zedong, not me. Anyway, China has nothing to do with this,"

"Just do as I say, Ivan,"

"I refuse,"

"Do you have to be so rebellious?! You are a nation and you will do as I say because I am your boss!"

I had no choice after hearing that tone of his voice.

"Understood."

**I knew on that very night, it was the last time I'm able to meet Wang Xia again.(6)**

When I sneaked out and arrived at her place, she looked rather scared and worried.

"Is it true, Ivan?"

"About what?"

"About you marrying..."

"Xia, it's true but.."

I then hold and cling on to her, like how I would have cling on towards life.

"Xia, I fear that this is our last time together, but Xia, if I am to choose who to marry, I will choose you, politics can rot in hell,"

"Really?"

"Yes, and I planned this for a long time now, but..."

I opened the box. Inside it was an engagement ring I had specially made for her. I wanted to ask her this question for a while now, but never had the courage to do so.

"Xia, will you marry me, even if the engagement is long but I truly love you, for you gave me so much warmth and love more than anyone. All of those times we had together, you've made me complete, just say that you are willing to wait as long as I would,"

She was crying.

I cannot tell if they were tears of joy or sorrow. I'd say they were both.

She gave me her left hand while saying,"I am more than willing to become your wife after all we've been trough aru. I'm willing to wait."

I got up and we kissed and hugged each other desperately.

I placed the ring on her slender finger. It fitted perfectly.

* * *

I hated this morning.

I know that it was time for me to go.

"Ivan?"

There she was, on the side of the bed.

The blanket barely covered her privacy.

"Xia..."

I hold her tightly and breath into her scent.

A kiss here and there, hands everywhere on our nude bodies.

As I kissed her neck, I notice a little red mark which I left her on her left shoulder last night.

"Ivan.."

"Yes?"

I fear it's time.

I continued kissing her under desperation.

"It's morning..."

I looked at her eyes.

I could see she did not want to let me go either.

But I had too.

No, we had too.

I kissed her again before putting my clothes.

We reached the gates.

"Ivan, I haven't given you anything for this ring..."

"No, I'm supposed to do that,"

"I insist,"

She then gave me a pouch.

I opened it.

It was a bottle of perfume and sunflower seeds.

"You've always loved my scent, this is the perfume I wore so frequently, and you can grow sunflowers near the southern border,"

"Can I take something else from you?"

"What is it?"

I reached for her hair and pulled out the ribbon. Reminds me of her hair.

"Is it ok?"

"I don't mind,"

I kissed her again and again.

We kissed for about 5 minutes and broke away.

"Goodbye Xia,"

"Goodbye Ivan,"

I begin to walk and hearing the door close behind me, it somewhat felt haunting.

The moment I got home, I fell to my knees.

Why do I feel so weak?

I did not know till the tears flowed freely.

* * *

How long had it been?

I think 35 years. Maybe longer?

Natalia and I are a married couple, but this ring burns like acid.

Natalia is a complete opposite.

She acted like a spoilt child, Natalia.

When we met, she was so happy that she gets to marry me, for I know that she has been in love with me after all those years of stalking.

She clutched my arm like a child clings to it's mother during our wedding day.

But me? I just put on a false smile.

Later on, I grew the seeds and watched them become her.

Greeted me every day, but after a while they wilt away.

It out shone the snow, but only a while.

The silky ribbon and perfume was able to keep my sanity alive.

I sniff the perfume, then I want back to sleep, dreaming away.

Oh, Wang Xia. I can now only dream that you are here.

Natalia cannot be compared towards you.

How I miss running my fingers towards black silken hair, gazing into cinnamon eyes, and the touch of creamy skin.

But most of all, I miss my morning sunflower.

The one that greets me with a smile, no matter what.

Ah, vodka, my old friend, you never let me down.

You gave me a world where I can get lost into, and at least, I can make belive that Xia is here.

Natalia is too cold. Where is my sunshine that give warmth every time I look at her?

Then, Stalin was over thrown, the another leader, and other.

I watched the Soviet Union collapse.

Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, and Ukraine, I declare them free from Russian rule.

I divorce Natalia, of course she was not happy, but she signed the papers for her people that demanded independence.

But I know, war is coming up.

**America, do you really have to?(7)**

We finally agreed to peace after years of fighting, but I came back, wounded and weak.

My uniform, drenched with blood, seemed to be shreds.

I had cuts and wounds needing treatment quickly.

I , I'm all alone.

* * *

Sunlight...

The sun never shines, not in Russia.

But...

"Ivan?"

Her voice...

I turned to my right side and there she was dressed in a sheer yellow toga-like robe. She looked like as if the sun clothed her.

"Xia..."

"Shhh, don't move."

"Am I dreaming?"

"If you were, you wouldn't have felt this,"

She then kissed me.

How long have I yearned for her?

We both kissed hungrily.

Too long, too long I've yearned for her.

And now she's here, in real life.

"How did you get here?"

"I was informed about the collapse of the Soviet Union and war you had America, thought I checked on how you were doing, Looks like I reached just in time,"

I saw a bottle of vodka, a needle, bandages and a wire on the nearby table.

Must have been really bad.

**"At least now, both of our countries are at peace with each other,"(8)**

"I agree,"

I reached for her left hand.

The ring still in place on her finger.

"Xia, do you still wish to become my wife?"

"This is a stupid question,"

"Why?"

"I waited for a long time, of course I'd still want to be your wife,"

She then crawled to the side of the bed and lay her head on my shoulder.

"I'll stay by your side, in case you need me,"

Yes, warmth and love found it's way back into my heart.

* * *

**It's July 16, 2001. (9)  
**

The happiest day I ever had.

I was nervous as the air in the church felt stiff.

Everyone talking away as the bridesmaids now make their way to the chapel.

Then, music begin to play. Silence.

The bride has arrived.

There, I see her, shyly walking up the chapel in a wedding dress with a veil over her face.

I took her hand, and we gazed into each others eyes.

Our 'I dos' were said, Rings exchanged.

I lifted the veil, and kissed my bride.

"I love you, Xia,"

"I love you too, Ivan,"

As we ran towards the doors of the church, I finally found a new beginning.

* * *

**1)Wang meant 'king', while Yao meant brightly shining. I decided to use 'Xia' as it meant 'glow of the sunrise', but I kept the surname.**

**2) The first Russian mission to China took place in 1618-1619, and was led by the Tomsk Cossack teacher Ivan Petlin . The Russian envoys did not get to see the emperor, and for several decades, no one in Moscow was able to read the Chinese officials' letters that the mission members brought back. (source:Wikipedia)**

**3) I refer to the Treaty of Nerchinsk for this one.**

**4) Both countries saw their monarchies abolished during the second decade of the Twentieth century, the Qing Dynasty in 1912, following the Xinhai Revolution, and the Russian Tsarist Dynasty in 1917, following the Feburary Revolution. (source:Wikipedia)**

**5) The Soviet Union lost 40 millon people while China lost over 30 million during WW2. They lost more than any other country did. ( source:Wikipedia)**

**6) Of course, no doubt, I refer to the Sino-Soviet split.**

**7) I could be wrong about the Cold War, please, correct me.**

**8) The ****1991 Sino-Russian Border Agreement** was a treaty between the People's Republic of China and the Russian Federation that set up demarcation work to resolve most of the border disputes between the two states. Initially signed by China and the Soviet Union, the terms of the agreement were resumed by Russia after the breakup of the Soviet Union. The treaty resulted in some minor territorial changes along the border. (source:Wikipedia)

**9) I refer to The ****Treaty of Good-Neighborliness and Friendly Cooperation Between the People's Republic Of China and the Russian Federation**(FCT).


	2. EnglandXHong Kong

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. There's a bit of history reference, genderbend Asian countries, usage of human names, possible OOC-ness, so if you find it offensive, please DO NOT read, thank you.**

**A/N: Some pairings are more historical, while some are more human characters. Those with numbers at the back will be explained at the bottom. The second story is related to the first story, but the third and fourth story has no relations whatsoever. Just to let you know.**

**Songs used: A poem of Death/ Longing in silence-The Banquet OST(2006)**

** Only for love-The Banquet OST (2006)  
**

**

* * *

**

Arthur Kirkland here.

Hello, to you,the reader.

I represent England.

Yes, a powerful nation.

I was greedy,used to getting what I want, till...

She came along and made a difference.

I just don't understand why she did this to me?

Making me a changed man after what I've done to her...

* * *

I came to China, hoping for some negotiations.

**See, China demanded silver while I wanted tea.(1)**

I knocked on the door.

I did not expect China to be a woman.

She was a willowy and fair one, but her face was serious, maybe with our matter? I'm not sure.

"Hello there, England,"

I was a little surprise that she could speak English.

"This way, please,"

I followed her.

"China, your demand for silver is impossible for me to fulfill,"

"Well, my people have a huge demand for it, in return, take as much tea as you like,"

"But..."

"I only accept this, nothing more nor less,"

I was determined to get the needed tea, but at such a price...

_晚上什麼祝福呢？_

_(what blessed night is this?)_

A singing voice...

_河漂流了錢_

_(drifting down the river﻿ Qian)_

"Who is singing?"

"It should be my daughter, **Wang Yan(2)** of Hong Kong,"

"You're married?"

"No, I found her, and took her in as if she's my own,"

"Can you take me to her?"

"Of course,"

_什麼日子呢？_

_(What auspicious day is this?)_

I followed, although I was very anxious, as I somewhat increased my speed.

_我旁邊的夢王子  
太害羞盯著_

_(Dreaming beside my Prince  
too bashful to stare)_

As China opened the door, there she was!

_一個秘密我不能分享  
我的心充滿了嚮往  
認識你，親愛的王子_

_(a secret I cannot share  
my heart fills with longing  
to know you, dear Prince)_

She was playing the **'Guzheng'** **(3)** while singing. I was in awe!

She was even fairer,no, so much more beautiful than her mother!

Did she fell from heaven or God simply blessed her?

Her hair was black like ebony, hold back in a pony tail compared to her mother's elaborate bun, skin like porcelain, her red lips screaming to be taken, and such a petite figure...

She resembled a beautiful singing sparrow!

_住在山上的樹木和樹枝生活在樹上  
我的心你的心生活  
但你看不到我  
你看不到我..._

_(trees live on mountains and branches live on trees  
My heart lives for your heart  
but you do not see me  
you do not see me...)_

I clapped.

She was looking at me, shocked.

"它的確定，他是一個訪客," (it's ok, he's a visitor)

"噢，他我害怕了一會兒" (oh, he had me scared for a moment)

She then smiled at me, bowing slightly.

"She doesn't speak English,"

I just said an 'ah'.

Now, I was determined to conquer China.

Why?

I'll never stop at getting the things I want.

So, I established an opium trade link.

You see, opium was China's weak link, and I took full advantage of it.

"How can you even do this?!"

"Easy.I get my needed tea, and I want your daughter's hand in marriage..."

"Why?"

"I want a port, her territory is the best spot ever to build one here, you see,"

"You can never have her,"

**"Oh? Your people is now weak, do you think it's time for me to declare war?"(4)**

"I will fight, if it's war you want, a war you will get,"

"Very well, but if I win, I want unlimited access to tea and your daughter is mine,"

China looked at me with rage in her eyes, as I see her wounded and weak.

I won.

It was an easy fight.

I arrived at the Chinese household again, to claim what's rightfully mines.

Even though China greeted me all the same, I can feel her wrath towards me.

She lead me to a room, where I see Yan packing her things into one small suitcase.

"Tell her that she has no need for her things,"

"It was not part of the deal,"

"Ok, then,"

We arrived at the carriage where China and Hong Kong said their 'Goodbyes'

"對不起，我無法保護你," (I'm sorry, I'm unable to protect you)

"您做的一切都是為了我，太多的西方列強的凌辱你足夠的，媽媽，別擔心，我可以照顧自己。" (You've did everything for me, **too many western powers have humiliated you enough(5)**, mother, don't worry, I can take care of myself.)

"照顧好，再見然後，我的孩子"(Take good care, goodbye then,my child)

"再見了，媽媽" (Goodbye, mother)

I feel China's pride shattered as the carriage pulled further and further away from the Chinese household.

* * *

She was sleeping so peacefully in the boat to England.

I looked at her, my little sparrow, with a feeling of content as I closed the door.

That is, if Elizabeth the fairy did not pull my ear.

"Ow, Eli, what was that for?"

"For being selfish, I suppose,"

"What do you mean?"

"The girl should be at her home,"

"She's on her way home,"

"Not your home! Her actual home is at least 10000 kilometers away east , I don't like this, including the fact that you're going to force her to marry you,"

"I don't care,"

"Oh, really, you'll regret it,"

And she poofed.

God, what's with that fairy?

* * *

She arrived to England** at 29th of August 1842(6)**

This place is foreign to her, but with little Mandarin that I learned, we can still communicate a little.

When the wedding was held, I can tell that Wang Yan looked unhappy.

Sure, she was beautiful in white, but maybe, a little smile should suit her.

After all of the celebrations, came the wedding night.

She was terrified, but just excepted the 'process' naturally.

You see, only I can taint her.

After all,I had no regrets.

She had been taught how to communicate in English, and soon talk like a local would.

Her time was passed by playing the piano(which I taught her) and mainly, 'serving' me.

I'd always kiss her neck, which lead to... well you get the picture.

See, if I can't have her, no one will.

I'll always let her know that she belongs to me and me only.

* * *

Years passed.

She has grown, my sparrow.

A woman with maturity, no longer a teenager with innocence.

I helped to modernize her country, although **I surrendered her to Japan on Christmas(7)**, she came back to my household eventually.

But...Is she happy?

I don't think so.

She sings, sometimes, but it was depressing hearing her sing songs of sorrow.

A songbird that fluttered hopelessly on it's prison-like cage.

That's how I would describe her.

She acted as a mother towards Canada,India,Malaysia,South Africa and Australia, who soon left due to independence.

Should I...let her go too?

But if I do...my house will be lonely... no more colonies to be seen in my house hold, the end of my empire.

Have I grew to love her?

These feelings of lust, now become love?

I bit my lip.

"Yan?"

"Oh, Mr. Kirkland, I did not see you coming,"

She wore a red qipao. I loved seeing her in red.

She got off the piano bench and walked towards my direction.

"Well, what is it?"

"Do you...ever wanted to be free?"

"What?"

"I mean...free to leave this place, from me,"

She did not respond, nor look at me.

"Do you?"

She looked out of the window.

"The truth is.... I really want to go back to my mother, I missed her so much,"

I bit my lip one more.

"Then, you will go back to her. **How does the 1st of July 1997 sound like for your departure(8)**?"

"It seems fine for me,"

We signed the divorce papers, and the 1st of July approached nearer.

On that day, when Yan went with me, the airplane seemed to be glistening, as if to carry her back to her home land.

When it flew nearer, she got more nervous.

When it landed, she got excited.

China was there, alongside with strangely, Russia.

Yan then just flew into her mother's arms where they both cried.

They really have missed each other.

I approached China after she hugged Yan, and bowed.

China just bowed slightly.

I then left for another plane, taking me back to England.

* * *

My house is now empty.

I miss my empire.

I miss America being noisy, India making curry, and so the likes.

**But I miss the colony that left me last(9)**.

Is it some sort of a curse?

That when you love a woman from the east, you're unable to erase her from your memories?

I don't know.

I'm positive that she, Wang Yan, made me better then I used to.

The wedding ring, now hangs as a necklace.

What? Am I hoping for a hopeless love with her?

I don't think so, but I can't deny that fact.

I didn't take good care of my health, due to overworking myself.

Only way I can forget her.

Queen Elizebeth told me to take a vacation, but I insisted that I go on.

I got sicker and sicker by the day.

Till the day I suffered a heart attack.

* * *

Where am I?

A dream?

Seems like it.

If possible, I want to remain in this dream.

_耳語的氣喘吁籲一個單一的詩句_ _(The breathless whisper of a single verse_)

What? A voice?

_和孤獨的花朵在我的心 (and loneliness blossoms within my heart)_

It can only be her._  
_

_在微光一個夢想 (The shimmer of a single dream)_

_和我的世界正在撤消 (And my world is undone)_

Wang Yan_, _where areyou?

Wait for me, please.

_記憶的一個單一的溫柔 (The memory of a single tenderness)_

_和刺痛的愛情火花，我的傷口 (And the sting of love sparks my wounds)_

There she was!

Dressed in white, she was a shimmering angel!

_時刻屬於一個單一的淚 (the moment when a single tear falls)_

_所有仇恨成為一個遙遠的模糊 (All hatred becomes a distant blur)_

"Yan..."

"Arthur, why?"

"Why what?"

"I know you won't let me go so easily, but why did you?"

_我可以愛你的一切，我 (I can love you with all that I am)_

I don't know what to say.

I stammered.

"I...I...it's because... I love you, Wang Yan, from a man of greed and ambition, you made me kind hearted and loving, soon before I realize, I grew to love you..."

Tears flowed.

I tried to cover my face it's embarrassing to see a man cry.

_但是，即使這不能返回你給我 (but even this cannot return you to me)_

She brought me up_._

"Arthur, I may not be able to return your love, but every time I sing, it would be dedicated to you, always,"

She then kissed me.

I kissed her too.

It was a long kiss, maybe the fact that it was passionate.

Then she walked away.

_從現在起，我將生活的影子 (From now on I will live as a shadow)_

_在過去的永遠 (Forever in the past)_

No, don't go!

But the dream ended.

I find myself in a hospital bed.

A nurse then came in, giving me a check up.

"Ma'am, was there anyone that visited me?"

"There was, a fair Asian woman. She really got the voice of a singing sparrow,"

"Oh, I see,"

Wang Yan, thank you.

For changing me, and now, I'll find pleasure in every song you sing, my sparrow.

* * *

**1)By the early 19th century, the British Empire trade was heavily dependent upon the importation of tea from China. While the British exported to China luxurious items like clocks and watches, there was an overwhelming imbalance between the trades. China developed a strong demand for silver, which was a difficult commodity to come by in large quantities for the British. (Source: wikipedia)**

**2) Yan could mean beautiful colors, or Swallow bird. Since Hong Kong don't have an offical name, I gave her (him)one  
**

**3) The _guzheng_ is the parent instrument of the Japanese _koto_, the Mongolian _yatga_, the Korean _gayageum_, and the Vietnamese _đàn tranh_. The parent instrument of the _guzheng_ is the _se_. It belongs to the zither family of string instruments. ( Source:Wikipedia)  
**

**4) Opium War reference, without a doubt.**

**5) In the late 1890's, China was being divided by Japan, Russia, UK, France and Germany, due to the fact that corruption rate in China was high at that time.( Source:Wikipedia)**

**6)The ****Treaty of Nanking** or **Treaty of Nanjing**, signed 29 August 1842, was the unequal treaty which marked the end of the First Opium War between the British and Qing Empires of 1839-42. The treaties forced China to lower its Qing government agreed make the island of Hong Kong a crown colony, ceding it to the British Queen "in perpetuity" in order to provide British traders with a harbour where they could unload their goods (Article III). Pottinger was later appointed the first governor of Hong Kong**,****(Source:Wikipedia)**

**7)****On 25 December 1941 - which has gone down in history as _Black Christmas_ to local people - British colonial officials headed by the Governor of Hong Kong, Mark Aitchison Young, surrendered in person at the Japanese headquarters on the third floor of the Peninsula Hotel. Isogai Rensuke became the first Japanese governor of Hong Kong. (Source: Wikipedia)**

**8)On 1 July 1997 Hong Kong was handed over to the People's Republic of China by the United Kingdom.**

**9)The handover ceremony in 1997 marked for many, including Charles, Prince of Wales who was in attendance, "the end of Empire"**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, it's me, the author.

I just want to take some time off to let you guys know that I thank all of the comments that you guys dropped by, I appreciated it so much.

At the moment, I'm thinking about editing the story, I feel that I could do so much better than that. (mainly about the whole chopstick bit)

I'm putting this story on hold, I'm busy writing for Secret Santas on LJ

Should I edit it or leave it as it is?

After finishing with Secret Santas, I'll get back to work on this fic.

Once again, Thank You for giving your criticisms and your support

From, GothicGal8541


	4. AmericaXJapan

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. There's a bit of history reference, genderbend Asian countries, usage of human names, possible OOC-ness, so if you find it offensive, please DO NOT read, thank you.**

**A/N: Some pairings are more historical, while some are more human characters. Those with numbers at the back will be explained at the bottom. Just to let you know. Writer has been very busy, so please forgive writer for the(very) slow update.  
**

**

* * *

**The mystery of the Geisha.

It keeps men like me guessing.

A world where men pay for company, and love is nothing more than a dream.

It's strange, and I don't even know why, reader.

Like my British caretaker and my Russian friend, I too, had a lover from the exotic East.

This is my story, as told from Alfred.F. Jones himself.

About the Geisha named **Ayame(1)**.

* * *

We cheered, it was a happy event.

**No more fighting, the war was over. (2)**

**A new land was under our power.(3)  
**

I took no time in seeing the land of the rising sun.

As I got down, I see a whole new world.

The cherry blossoms fell into my feet, Mount Fuji standing high, it was like I entered a dream world.

Eating street snacks, buying little good luck charms for our loved ones back home, and drinking the best sake.

I had my fun with buddies, you could say that.

Women were always easily available.

**I don't blame them, times were hard. (4)  
**

I always had my fun.

But why do I feel so lost?

* * *

An invitation to a tea ceremony?

Strange, I don't get invitations much.

Being the curious American I was, I went along.

There were so many customs, I had a hard time keeping up.

Then, the women came.

The painted face of white and red lips, alongside with elaborated designs on the kimono, it was too fake for my liking.

I politely pushed them away, didn't want to be rude.

But one stayed on my side.

That one, was Ayame.

She did had a painted face and all, but for some reason, she looked more simpler than the rest.

But for some reason, her eyes outshone her other features.

"Sir, do you speak English?"

I was a little startled.

"I do, how did you learn?"

"Clients. I hear so often that I could speak a little."

"I see."

And that was it.

It was strange how we met.

There was small talk, but other than that, not much.

But the two of us just liked each other company.

No conversation was needed.

She politely excused herself, for she was asked to perform, for a little bit of entertainment.

I could have sworn, that I saw cherry blossom petals move according towards her graceful movements.

* * *

I been looking forward towards events that she might come.

I wish to see her again.

Why? I don't even know.

I finally meet Ayame again, and soon we became really close.

I know who she really is, a simple girl hidden in elaborate kimonos and white mask.

Learning Japanese had been fun, I wonder was she too, having fun when I thought her English?

She knows what I've always wanted her to do.

I did not have to ask.

Always, she will just pick up her fan and dance.

I would always be memorized by her movements.

When her hips swayed, and her hands showing milky skin, I would always be left breathless.

Why would the sakura petals be swaying according to her movements every time she dance?

I don't really know.

But there's only one thing that I hate about her.

I really hate it when she has to serve other men, putting on her mask.

It was hiding her from what I thought was her real 'self'.

One time, a drunken client of hers almost demanded more from her.

Thank God that I was there.

Even she forgave the man, I still cannot really forgive that man.

You might be thinking, why would I bother so much about a geisha?

Truth is, I, myself, is looking for the answer.

* * *

I've stayed for too long now.

The years passed.

**This land is free, I have to go (5)**

But, I just can't leave Ayame behind.

I also want to let her know, that I love her.

Even if she doesn't return my love, I just wish we remain friends.

"Ayame?"

"Hmmm?"

"I- I can't stay here anymore, I..."

"Have to leave?"

"How...?"

"Most of the American soldiers are leaving, and my country is already free from your country's power."

Silence fills our presence.

Approaching her was hard, but it was now or never.

Lifting her chin, she looked at me with dark eyes asking me not to leave.

"Ayame, I-I love you."

I then kissed her, gently at first.

Slowly it became passionate, and soon, we just looked into each others eyes, searching for answers.

But it went crazy, and soon in my chambers, the rustle of fabric from our clothes was heard from being removed slowly as the kisses went on through out the night.

* * *

I looked at her sleeping nude figure.

She still haven't gave me an answer.

Does she love me? Or it was all her service of being a Geisha, and I was 'special'?

I now saw her dark orbs now look at me sleepily.

She smiled.

"Good Morning."

I smiled back.

"Ayame, you still haven't given me an answer."

"Towards what?"

"My feelings for you."

The smile wiped out from her face.

She tried not to look at me, but I really want to know.

"Do you?"

"I-I don't know, Alfred-san. I'm confused."

"About what?"

She gently raised herself up, looking at me shyly.

"I feel so much freedom when I am with you, Alfred-san. It was like a bird being released from it's cage. But I was taught not to love, yet..."

I raised myself up and gently kissed her forehead.

"Ayame, please, for this once, ignore your geisha self and answer me, through the Ayame I know."

_You love him. You love him all this while..._

Her eyes looked at mines with tears of happiness.

"Then... my heart tells me to respond with yours."

Her hands then wrapped itself on my neck, while we kissed in the first rays of the morning sun.

That moment on, our hearts now became one.

* * *

Leaving was hard, but I have to, right?

I wish I could brought Ayame to the States, but she prefers her homeland.

After all, a geisha can only be half a wife, so, no point in asking her hand in marriage.

"I will be back."

"I know you will, Alfred-san. I hope good luck will come your way."

I felt something pressed against my hand and saw a brightly coloured **Omamori.(6)**

"T-thank you, Ayame. I too, have something to give you."

I took out a hair clip, with a purple iris attached.

Fixing it in her raven hair, it really did suit her.

"Thank you, Alfred-san."

Then the plane conductor saying that it was the final call to anyone who wants to go back to the Sates.

"I guess it's time."

"So it is."

"Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I'll wait."

I approached her for a kiss, but she stopped me.

"We're in public..."

"Doesn't matter."

We just did a light one, as she was rather hesitant.

"Goodbye, Sayonara, Ayame."

"Sayonara, Alfred-san."

When the plane left, I felt like as if I have to come back to reality, leaving the dream world behind.

* * *

I have served in many wars now, during the cold war period.

I wanted to return to Japan, but the wars delayed me so.

Now, with the collapse of the Soviet Union, the wars have ended.

**But I was scared to go back.(7)**

Time flew, and I manage to set foot on Japanese soil during the late 1990's.

I frantically was looking for her, but some how, all traces of her was missing.

I almost gave up, till then...

"You're late."

I looked up, and smiled, recognizing that voice.

"I know, but I have returned."

Her geisha days were a far cry already.

I now see a modern woman with realism, rather than a geisha bound to tradition.

A soft kiss was shared, and I finally found back my little Japanese doll again.

* * *

**1- I wanted to use Kiku at first, but I didn't want confusion, so I use the name 'Ayame' instead, meaning 'iris'**

**2- Japan initially surrendered to the Allies on August 14, 1945, when the Japanese government notified the Allies that it had accepted the Potsdam Declaration (source: Wikipedia)**

**3- At the end of the Second World War, Japan was occupied by the Allied Powers, led by the United States with contributions from Australia, India, the United Kingdom and New Zealand (source:Wikipedia)**

**4- Post-war Japan was chaotic. The air raids on urban centers left millions displaced and food shortages, created by bad harvests and the demands of the war, worsened when the importation of food from Korea, Taiwan, and China ceased. Alcohol and drug abuse became major problems. Deep exhaustion, declining morale and despair was so widespread that it was termed the "kyodatsu condition." Inflation was rampant and many people turned to the black market in order to buy even the most basic goods. Prostitution also increased considerably. (source:Wikipedia)**

**5-The ****Treaty of Peace with Japan** (commonly known as the **Treaty of San Francisco** or **San Francisco Peace Treaty**), between the Allied Powers and Japan, was officially signed by 49 nations on September 8, 1951 in San Francisco, California. It came into force on April 28, 1952.(source:Wikipedia)

**6-Omamori meaning _honorable protector_.Usually made of cloth and encloses papers or pieces of wood with prayers written on them which are supposed to bring good luck to the bearer on particular occasions, tasks or ordeals. Omamori are also used to ward off bad luck and are often spotted on bags, hung on cellphone straps, in cars, etc. for safety in travel. Many omamori are specific in design to the location they were made. (source:Wikipedia)**

**7- Japan-United States relations were more uncertain in the early 1990s than at any time since World War II. Each society continued to see the other as its main ally in Asia and the Pacific. Certain developments in the late 1980s damaged bilateral relations. Nevertheless, public opinion surveys continued to reveal that substantial majorities of Japanese and Americans believed that the bilateral relationship was vital to both countries.****(source:Wikipedia)**


End file.
